Let's Do The Time Warp
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Eli is shocked to find Clare knows what Rocky Horror is while Clare introduces Eli to the wonders of GLEE


**LET's DO THE TIME WARP:**

**Aslin being a GLEEK in real life was kind of what inspired me to write this little piece. I wrote it after episode 2x05 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' aired and as far as Degrassi verse goes all events up to love lockdown have happened despite the fact that I've set this fic in fall 2010 when the glee episode in question first aired (stupid Degrassi and it's timeline issues LOL) anyway don't own either fandom just my like of them…enjoy**

He was shocked that her mother let him into the house, especially seeing as she was on her way out, after all their first impressions weren't the best. However ever since telling Clare about her divorce Mrs. Edwards noticed a sparkle in her baby's eyes whenever that Goldsworthy boy came around and so she decided to give him another chance which was why he'd been over that day.

"Clare's in her room," the older woman said stating that she was heading out for some Church Fundraiser and wouldn't be home till later.

Eli nodded promising the woman no monkey business as he watched the older woman leave.

Standing in silence in the living room he counted silently to ten before he began tapping his head rubbing his stomach and sashaying his way into his girlfriends room where he heard familiar music as he approached….

"What are you doing?" the petite strawberry blonde asked tossing a throw pillow at him as she sat up on the bed and flipped off her stereo.

"The Time Warp," he said with his trademark smirk, "It's just a jump to the left  
and then a step to the right…."

Clare let out a laugh.

"I meant with the," she paused mimicking his head tapping, stomach rubbing maneuvers."

"Oh that, well you see Edwards you mom said no monkey business."

Clare laughed.

"She didn't mean that literally."

"I know that…anyway you? Rocky Horror?."

"What you think that I'm this little miss goody two shoes Christian girl?"

"I've read your Vampire Fan fiction," he replied matter of factly causing her to blush thinking about that particular phase in her life.

"My sister Darcy's ex boyfriend Peter brought it over one night a few years ago, my parents don't know about it."

"But that doesn't explain the music."

"Glee," she said with a smile.

"Glee? Not that god awful singing show that you and Alli talked about all last semester."

"The one and only, they did a Rocky Horror Episode and well I was feeling nostalgic and Chris Colfer's singing voice sooths me."

"Should I be jealous."

"He's gay Eli."

Eli's eyebrows rose.

"Anyway, do you want to watch…I have the episode saved on my DVR?"

"Sure…what the hey… unless you know have the real thing?"

"Sorry," she said as the episode began and Naya Rivera's voice rang through the room.

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still_  
_But he told us where we stand_  
_And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear_  
_Claude Raines was the invisible man_

The first scene after the opening song is of Finn and Rachel playing Brad and Janet respectively singing 'There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)' when suddenly they are interrupted.

"Is that Uncle Jesse?" Eli whispered.

He watched Clare nod and mumble about he's 'Emma's Dentist' whatever that meant as the episode progressed.

He had no idea who these characters were or what was going on but he had to hand it to them… the way this was playing out was rather awesome, and was that the actual 'Brad' and 'Eddie' playing those network guys?

They had gotten to the part now in which the red headed guidance councilor who kind of reminded him of Clare in a way was alone with the douche teacher who had just cut one of his student's out of the cast so that he could be in it.

"I need to know Touch a Touch a by tomorrow's rehearsal," the character on screen was saying as Clare looked over to Eli with an evil glint in her eyes as the music of the next number began to play:

_ I was feeling done in, couldn't win_  
_I'd only ever kissed before…._

He watched Clare mouth along with the woman on screen while she playfully messed with his collar.

He was too distracted.

Were those two cheerleaders lesbians or something? He wondered to himself as the song played on.

"Whoa," he said as he watched Emma rip off Will's shirt, "I thought she and Uncle Jesse…and this show… it's on network TV in Prime Time…"

Clare blushed as the scene ended and they watched the rest of the episode with minor comments.

"So, do you still think Glee is a stupid singing show?" Clare asked flipping the TV off.

"I think you might of convinced me to become a…."

"Gleek?"

"Eli nodded."

"Well I have season one on DVD if you want to borrow it sometime."

"Borrow it? Why can't we watch it right now?"

"Because I had other ideas."

"Such as?"

"Such as reenacting the scene between Emma and Will in Will's classroom."

"Your mom said no monkey business."

"My mom also said that she and my dad would work things out."

"I don't want to take advantage of you…"

"It's not taking advantage if I want it Eli."

"I just…well…I don't want you to regret it…or worse get some bad reputation."

"What if I want a bad reputation?" she asked.

"Compromise?"

"Depends…."

"I don't want to have sex with you."

Clare laughed.

"What's so funny."

"I never said anything about sex….I was leaning to second base," she paused slipping a hand against his chest, "with a bit of a benefit."

"Even though I don't have a six pack like Sam?"

'Sam?' she thought when suddenly he realized she meant Sam Evans the character from Glee and just laughed.

"Six packs are so over rated…anyway what do you say?"

"I say the show must go on," he said with a smirk picking up the remote to her stereo and flicking it on, "but only if we can listen and sing along to the songs before that one first."

"Deal."

**THE END**

**I'm thinking of following this up with a series of pieces in which EClare watch season 1 (and possibly season 2 thus far as well) should I and if so what would you think would be characters/archs that should be commented on?**


End file.
